


Fist Fight

by mhurm123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhurm123/pseuds/mhurm123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n gets into a fist fight with Maliki, saving a teen Sam from being beat up. (Teen!Sam and Dean x reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fist Fight

Warnings: Fight, swearing

You walked down the hallway, happy class was finally over. You headed towards the door, to see Maliki and his friends picking on a boy. Your hunting instincts kicked in, telling you to save the innocent boy from Maliki, even if he wasn't a monster.

"Maliki! Leave him alone." You call. He turns to you, releasing the boys shirt from his grip. Everyone who had formed a circle around them moved. Everyone knew you as 'The weirdo you don't mess with unless you want your Ass kicked.' Apparently Maliki didn't get the memo.

"You wanna take his place?" He asked as the boy, who looked to be about 12, moved away quickly, making sure he could see what was about to happen. "Sure." You say and throw your bag to the side.

He came at you and tackled you to the ground. Your hunting instincts kicked in again and you flipped him over, pushing him against the lockers, punching him in the face repeatedly. You leaned forward and hissed "I better not see you picking on anyone else, understand?"

He nods and you get up. You got your bag and looked down at your knuckles. 'Definitely going to need stitches.' You think as you walk over to the kid. You lean forward and put your hand on his shoulder. "You ok?" You asked. He nods, then a boy you remember from class rounds the corner.

"Sam!" He yells. You only remember him because he tried to hit on you. You straightened up as he made his way to you quickly. He looked at the kid, who you guessed was Sam. "You ok?" He asked. Sam nodded and pointed at me. "I got in a fight but she helped me." He said.

Dean, you remembered his name was, looked up at you and straightened. "Thank you." He said with a smile. You shrug and cross your arms.

"I needed a reason to beat up Maliki anyways." Deans smile falters as he looks at your right hand.

"Whoa, your bleeding." He says and grabs your hand, making your other arm drop to your side.

"It's nothing really. I'll stitch it up later." You say and pull your hand away.

Stitch it up yourself?" He asked. You sighed and switched your weight to your other foot.

"My dad's usually gone so he wouldn't be able to do it, and plus, we don't have the money to go to the hospital. I've stitched up cuts before. I'll be fine." You say.

"At least let me do it. I know how to stitch too, and it would be to make it up to you for helping Sammy." You went on red alert, trying to figure out what monster they were, if they were one. "It'll be easier." He says. You remember the pocket knife in your back pocket, and your gun filled with rock salt bullets in your backpack and you finally give in.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dean had finished stitching your knuckles, commenting on how you didn't cry or whine. In the middle of your conversation with the brothers, your phone rang and you took it out of your back pocket. Looking at who it was you held up a finger and said "Sorry, I gotta take this." You say and pick up.

It was your dad, and you knew if your dad was calling something was up. "(Y/N)! Where are you!" He yells. "Dad, it's fine. I'm with some friends."

"Who?"

"The Winchesters."

"Really?"

"Yea, why?"

"Their hunters. I'm with their dad, John."

"Really?"

"Yea, can you tell them that their dad's ok? We just finished the hunt and I don't want them worrying."

"Sure, I'll carry on the message. Bye." You say and hang up. You turn to the boys who had their eyebrows raised.

"Your dad's fine, he just finished the hunt with my dad. It was just a demon in the area, so nothing big." You say, adding the last part from the research you do for your dad.

"Wait, your a hunter? That explains a lot." Sam says. "What? Explains what?" You asked.

"The visible scars on your arms, the way you handled Maliki, stating you know how to stitch yourself up." He says.

"Makes her even more cute." You hear Dean mutter. You turn to him, scowling.

"I will not give a second thought about sticking a knife down your throat if you don't shut up." He raises his hands in surrender and chuckles.

The door opens and you all look that way, you inching towards your pocket knife. When you see its just your dad and who you guessed was John, you relaxed. "Hey dad." You say. "Hey (Y/N), how was school?" He asked as if he was a normal parent.

"Could've been better." You raise your hand to show him your stitched knuckles. "Dean patched me up for helping Sam." You said, starting a volley of questions like "What happened to Sam?" and "What did you do this time (Y/N)?"

After answering all of them, they told you that they decided it would he easier to hunt together because there would be more people to kill the monsters.

You groan and Dean smirks and looks at you while Sam didn't show any emotion. "Try anything, I will shove a knife up your ass." 'This is going to be a long life.' You think.


End file.
